Talk:Vampire Lord
Vampire Lord and Conjuration I'm just curious if anybody's tested if the Summon Gargoyle and Raise Zombie skills given to Vampire Lords are affected by perks from the Conjuration tree. Would the gargoyle be considered undead, or atronach? Maybe your damage skills benefit from Destruction perks? Tenraah (talk) 12:11, July 3, 2012 (UTC) I would assume not, as the Twin Souls Perk does not allow you to have two raised corpses in Vampire Lord Form.Waenc (talk) 19:17, July 3, 2012 (UTC) As you transform into the vampire lord, any summons/raised corpses you have active will die/desummon. This includes all thralls. Further, conjuration perks appear to have no effect on corpses raised in vampire lord form, as Twin Souls perk does not allow you two raised corpses and the corpses appear to last for a much shorter durration than Necromancy allows for in your regular form. Waenc (talk) 19:27, July 3, 2012 (UTC) Update: Conjure Wrathman spell wrathman does stay summoned when changing form, even two of them with Twin Souls. 02:04, July 4, 2012 (UTC) None of my summons or zombies are killed by transforming. They stay active. I haven't gotten this character high enough up the Conjuration tree to test other stuff yet. Tenraah (talk) 12:36, July 4, 2012 (UTC) Is it possible to be a member of the Dawnguard and become a vampire lord at the same time? without being evil? The Vampire Lord can use his health drain in his right hand and his blood magic in his left while flying but will usee his claws while walking. Vampire Lords can also float/ walk on/ above water. Skill Tree Anyone elses skill tree not upgrading for them? BigGayLawyer (talk) 19:05, June 28, 2012 (UTC) Bug: As a khajiit whenever switching from vampire lord back to khajiit night eye is unfavorited on the XBOX. all the others remain. i think this is a real bug bug the main page is locked. On XBOX, the vampire lord cannot attack with both his claws at the same time, no power attacks either. XDMickeYXD (talk) 16:27, June 29, 2012 (UTC) ** **: There is a power attack - Hold down r and you will bite+absorb blood of foe (you might need perk for this. ** **: You indeed can not hit with both claws at once but you might not be able to on purpose. Ghostlogic (talk) 02:26, June 30, 2012 (UTC) ** **:: Yes, sorry, I meant no dual power attacks. I don't really see the reason why they wouldn't allow dual claw attacks, Vampire Lord is just about the only creature in skyrim that can't dual attack -- why? XDMickeYXD (talk) 07:25, June 30, 2012 (UTC) ** **::: well that would be beyond overpowered now wouldnt it? vampire lord is meant to make your life easier not straight up break the game. **::: --- ** **::: To be honest, i don't see how dual-clawing would break the game. **::: XDMickeYXD (talk) 22:17, July 2, 2012 (UTC) Vampire Lord Height Anyone from pc beta, able to look and see what vamp lord height is ... I thought that the Beta was Xbox exclusive... Cool fool (talk) 07:34, June 30, 2012 (UTC) No it was available on steam Cool Fool, and im sure that if you do not like the height on pc, you can easily change it. Looking like Harkon Does anyone know if it's possible to look like Harkon did in vampire lord form? With the cape, the crown, and so on? ╚╦ '''Θάνατος ' 02:32, June 30, 2012 (UTC) Shouldn't we add this as a creature? Snow X Arrow (talk) 19:08, June 30, 2012 (UTC) Female Vampire Lord Model? I was wondering if female characters got a different Vampire Lord model. I would think so given the differences between male and female anatomy, however I have only seen images of male Vampire Lords in their Vampric form. So, those of you playing on 360, do your female characters get a different model in Lord form? Evnyofdeath 20:59, June 30, 2012 (UTC) Yes. Although the majority of the model is the same as the male version, the female model does include breasts and feminine facial features. XDMickeYXD (talk) 21:10, June 30, 2012 (UTC) Yes, its different between male and female. Vampire Lord and Companions question. If I become a vampire lord then join the companions and become a werewolf can I become a vampire lord again? Yes, by either Harkon or Serana. Glitch as Vampire Lord I was killing everyone in Riften to advance on the perk tree and for whatever reason everyone stopped attacking me. I was surprised but went back to attacking everyone, and still they did nothing. If I attacked the guards they would just say "Stop that!" as if I was only punching them, then die. I never got a bounty and after I killed someone the game didn't treat it as a crime and I was not attacked by guards. I went into the Thieves Guild and proceeded to kill every non-essential NPC, which is basically everyone in the Cistern. Then I turned back to human mode, went in the main area, and talked to Vex. She made me pay my bounty to get back in, then I turned back into a vampire lord and proceeded to beat the shit out of everyone there as well. Still, no one attacked me. They just said the lines everyone says when you hit them before they seriously attack you, like "stop that" and all those. I got bored of telekinetically throwing everyone into the sewer so I turned back into a human and attacked them some more. They went back to normal and started slashing me like they're supposed to. Sorry for such a long post, but I felt like I should get it all down. Will someone go mess around in Riften and see if they can get a similar effect? I really want to know if this is just me or the game. Also, I think they originally stopped attacking me in the city becasue a random Thief showed up and they all turned on him, though I don't see why that would prevent them from continuing after I attacked them. Ender of Worlds (talk) 06:22, July 3, 2012 (UTC)Ender of Worlds While this has never happened to me, i can say this; You did not get a bounty in your vampire lord form because you're not supposed to get a bounty like that, as they do not know what you look like in your human form. Transforming into your vampire lord form in front of others will however get you a bounty (1000g, i believe.) XDMickeYXD (talk) 10:29, July 3, 2012 (UTC) I transformed into a Lord right in the middle of town, on top of the little dome over the Ragged Flagon in the center of the market. I got the bounty and everyone started attacking me, but eventually they just stopped and what I described above happened. Ender of Worlds (talk) 19:53, July 3, 2012 (UTC)Ender of Worlds Another Glitch is when you are in normal Vampire form as a Vampire Lord, as a Female Imperial, any of the thieves guild hoods or Lenwe's hood, will glitch out and make you appear as if you are bald. It then allows you to equip many different light armor head peices with out removing any of the other equipped head peieces. Basically, you can just stack them on up. Picking bodies up I have noticed that, since becoming a vampire lord, I can pick up bodies much more easily and lift them to a much greater height, regardless of equipped armour. This happens despite having been cured of vampirism. Has anyone else noticed this? [[User:Jol87|'Jol87']] Talk 00:12, July 4, 2012 (UTC) *: Yes, I assumed it was due to the power of being a super vampire, but knowing Bethesda it could just be a bug :p *: Jimeee (talk) 15:34, July 6, 2012 (UTC) *: I still can't pick up bunnies :'( XDMickeYXD (talk) 15:44, July 6, 2012 (UTC) Magicka? Do the blood magic or night power abilities used as a Vampire Lord use magicka, stamina or some new resource? 10:52, July 4, 2012 (UTC) *: A Vampire Lord's blood magic spells use magicka. Most night powers don't use magicka but some have cooldowns. Tenraah (talk) 12:30, July 4, 2012 (UTC) *: I know some do, such as Mist Form. I assume they all do, but need to test the rest. *: Jimeee (talk) 15:35, July 6, 2012 (UTC) Become one after curing normal vampirism? Is it possible to become a vampire lord if one has previously cured their sanguinare vampirism? Zach9054 (talk) 21:11, July 4, 2012 (UTC) You can become infected an infinite times and cure yourself over and over again. Blinded-Men (talk) 00:41, July 6, 2012 (UTC) Think that they will ever add armor or somthing else for the vampire lord like Harkons lord form? Fly? I dont have this yet but i see that you can get wings does that mean you can fly high in the sky?DeirdreKent101 (talk) 03:41, July 8, 2012 (UTC) Unfortunately, no. 19:22, July 8, 2012 (UTC) Page useful update I noticed that in the Vampire Lord page there is no reference to the Rings and Amulets with the special bonuses. By adding them many questions might be answered (I.e. Can I summon 2 Gargoyles etc.). Please consider this. Sith2705 (talk) 20:52, July 9, 2012 (UTC) Couple of questions for which information on the page isn't clear. 1. Does transforming into the vampire lord form unequip all armor like lycanthropy? 2. Are transformations limited in anyway or free to use at any time as many times as you want? 02:12, July 10, 2012 (UTC) **Transforming does not unequip items, transformations can be used at will 02:31, July 10, 2012 (UTC) You are incorrect, for the duration of time you are in vampire lord form all items are unequipped, but unlike lycanthropy the items you were wearing are auto equipped when re-entering human form. '╚╦ Θάνατος ' 05:51, July 10, 2012 (UTC) **I stand corrected, I thought they stayed equipped due to the amulet that lets you summon 2 gargoyles, my bad. LeeVEGETA talk 14:11, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Are you sure, as this would mean that the some of the new unique items would be pointless, as they would not be used. Ring of Beasts and Amulet of The Gargoyle to name two. Switching modes of attack Silly question, but how in the world do I switch between spell mode and melee mode when in this form? I just can't seem to figure it out. -- 02:39, July 14, 2012 (UTC) **It's the sneak/crouch button LeeVEGETA talk 09:50, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Race Does race affect appearance in Vampire Lord form? [[User:Bioniclepluslotr|'Bioniclepluslotr']] 23:36, July 15, 2012 (UTC) Yes, certain races have slightly different affects on how you look as a vampire. For example, you you are a Khajiit your fangs will grow longer and more visible then the other races. This is because they already have long teeth. Cheatcodechamp (talk) 23:40, July 15, 2012 (UTC) *:But when I did it as a Khajiit, I still looked like a human transformed, not cat-like. You would think that Khajiits and Argonians would have a different look. [[User:Bioniclepluslotr|'Bioniclepluslotr''']] 13:35, July 18, 2012 (UTC) Blood Magic form and Deep Water A small interesting effect of the Blood Magic's hover effect that may be worth mentioning is that you also hover above water, not just land. This means you can't swim, but you'll also be able to cross bodies of water with slaughterfish in them without worrying about being attacked. SlainSeraph (talk) 05:34, July 20, 2012 (UTC) Bug: Vampire Lord form and loading saves that were made while in stealth If you have a save that was made while you were stealthing then enter Vampire Lord and load that save, your character won't be marked as in stealth when the load finishes, yet your character will still be crouched and you'll be unable to use the stealth toggle button. Entering then exiting Vampire Lord form or reloading the save should fix this. SlainSeraph (talk) 18:22, July 20, 2012 (UTC) Regaining Vampire Lord form Does any one know if you can become a vampire lord over and over again or if it is only able to be obtained a few times? Thanks Drapsmann (talk) 02:16, July 31, 2012 (UTC) Yes, you can click RB whenever you want, and switch from vampire lord to reg vampire. Vampire Lord: Enchantments? A simple question really, do Vampire Lord's benefit from enchantments while transformed? I've noticed from several Youtube videos that while in the Vampire Lord form the player's Health Magicka and Stamina are a lot higher for their level than what is normally possible without enchantments, and by higher I don't mean the petty 50(fifty) points you get from the Power of the Grave perk, an example being this. A level 47 character with 380(magicka) 580(health) 350(stamina) as seen at 07:49 in this Youtube video: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HPqgTOsIbvo So that being said either he's somehow modded his character or found a bug/glitch to increase his stats to a higher level than normal, seeing as how at level 47 you would have only had 460 points to allocate between magicka/health/stamina and his health alone is beyond that(by 20 points) it's safe to say that either his character is bugged/glitched in the stats or Vampire Lord's benefit from enchantments which I would personally love haha. IDGAFon (talk) 01:02, August 10, 2012 (UTC) Easter Egg I found that the Vampire Lord form might take is provenance from the movie Underworld: Evolution, as there is a vampire who look, at few details, really close from the vampire lord. So Bethesda might have got their idea from this movie. Philgo95 (talk) 07:08, August 12, 2012 (UTC) i have a buf going when im moving around as a normal vampire and while either moving pr standing still i would just turn invisiblr, then move and be vidible and vise versa, i reloaded a save and it got fixree but why did it happen? Kill1mes (talk) 23:48, August 14, 2012 (UTC) what would be a good way to get more bolts fast, i already killed everyone in fort dawnguard and couldn't find their forge so i don't know how to get any more (except giving my compaion some but is there a faster way?) Kill1mes (talk) 16:57, August 16, 2012 (UTC) Um Kill1mes I Don't think your question about bolts belongs in the Vampire Lord talk page, also I'm fairly certain that all arrow duplication methods work for bolts as well so just search those up alright. IDGAFon (talk) 08:58, August 18, 2012 (UTC) Bug: Vamp Lord and Werewolf at the same time Found an interesting bug. If you have the Ring of Hircine equipped when Harkon turns you into a Vamp Lord, your 'Beast Form' power will disappear, but the 'Ring of Hircine' power will remain, only it will be a lesser power you can use once a day. That way you can be a Werewolf and a Vampire at the same time, without having to choose between the two. Even better, the power will still be available when you equip a different ring. ASMD (talk) 10:13, August 19, 2012 (UTC)ASMD If you have the PC version, you can always just use the console to add the beast form power after Harkon gives you vampirism 10:20, August 19, 2012 (UTC)Helix341